La mujer de mi mejor amigo
by Arli-chan
Summary: SasuHina pa la mati! Sasuke se va en busca de Itachi no sin antes despedirse de su unico amor,la mujer de su mejor amigo Hinata Hyuga.Lo que hace el amor no?


holis!pues les traigo mi 1er SasuxHina ojala les guste...un pequeño poema carta sufrido si no no seria fic mio xDDD no broma...con muxio cariño pa la mati qe le 15 cumplio los 16!niñia sabis que me karga esta pareja pero lo hice por ti y todo los fics qe suba son dedicados a tu persona...sorry x no tenerte el otro fic listo u.u pero lo subire pronto..o eso espero...y emmmmm qe mas?o.O Qe...Te Kero Muxio...qe no agai kagas y disfruta tus 16!sweet 16 girl...too pasando con tu primo xDDDDD muajajajajajjajajjja aunqe ignoren eso... y si mas kacoteo las explicaciones!mati qero mi shikaXnaru

Explicaciones: naruto es hokage y ta casado con Hinata...y sasuke qe la ama le deja una carta poema antes de partir en la busqueda de su ermano,y sin mas preambulos el fic! disfrute:3 :

****

****

**La mujer de mi mejor amigo…todo lo que siento por ti**

Hinta entraba como cada noche a su depto ubicado en el centro de la villa de la hoja. Era bastante amplio y acogedor, lamentablemente algo solitario. Desde que Naruto habia tomado el puesto de 6TO Hokage de la villa casi no compartian tiempo en el hogar pero eso no era un impedimento para compartir un tiempo solos los 2 en la intimidad la oficina siempre era un buen lugar /PERVERTIDOS!>. / La joven mujer entro sin mas colgo su chaqueta en la percha y tiro las llaves sobre una mesita que se encontraba cercana a la puerta principal. se disponia a sentarse en el sofa a terminar su novela de la semana cuando vio un shuriquen clavado en la muralla. Hinata se sorprendio y asusto, Naruto era travieso pero no para hacer algo asi. Con la precaucion digna de una ninja se acerco dispuesta a esquivar cualquier trampa..pero nada..aun asi lo tomo con suma precaucion, lo abiro y se sorprendio cuando vio la letra de Sasuke Uchiha el mejor amigo de su esposo y 1er amor..misteriosamente la carta era para ella. La tomo entre sus manos y empeso a leer en voz baja mientras se sentaba en el sofa, la carta poema decia asi...

_Cada lágrima tuya es como un puñal para mí_

_Cada sonrisa tuya una razón más para vivir_

_Aun sabiendo que nunca serán para mi_

_Cada te quiero me hace pensar que esto puede ser real_

_Pero te veo en sus brazos y me convenzo que nada es verdad_

_Por que lo elegiste a el y no a mi?_

_Que es lo que tiene su mirada que tu no ves en mi?_

_Es su sinceridad acaso_

_O sus ganas de vivir?_

_Y aun que no te conozca se que no puedo estar sin ti_

_Que estar cada día a tu lado me hace cada día más feliz_

_Cada mirada es tener por un segundo tu atención_

_Que mas te podría pedir?_

_Si no me atrevo ni a cruzar palabra contigo_

_Por que se que lo amas_

_Y que nunca te fijaras en mí_

_Por que te enamoraste y no me elegiste_

_Por que te entregaste y no fui yo el afortunado_

_De recibir cada beso, cada caricia, cada mirada llena de amor y comprensión_

_De estar junto a ti en las noches oscuras_

_Protegiéndote de cada mal_

_Por que yo nunca he podido estar ay apartando las lágrimas que caen de tus ojos_

_Ni entregándote mi chaqueta cuando el viento sopla y te hace tiritar_

_Por que nunca aproveche la oportunidad de conocerte, amarte y protegerte_

_Por que tu alguna vez me quisiste_

_Pero yo no tuve interés en admitir que lo eras y eres todo para mí_

_Y ahora que el llego y rearmo su vida a tu lado_

_Yo estoy solo en un costado muriendo de celos_

_Aguantando las ganas de apartarte de su lado_

_Y maldiciendo cada día haber perdido la oportunidad de compartir mi vida junto a ti_

_Por que ahora eres suyo_

_Y yo por orgullo y honor_

_Amistad y dolor_

_No te pienso apartar de su lado_

_Por que eres la mujer de mi mejor amigo_

_La única persona que nunca me defraudo_

_Y ahora muero sin ti_

_Muero por que me regales una sonrisa_

_Muero por volver a tu lado y decirte que si_

_Pero esos días no volverán_

_Y este poema se volverá cenizas como todo mi amor por ti_

_Por que por olvidarte dejare todo de lado_

_Haré sufrir a mucha gente, solo por egoísmo_

_Por que me rehusó a seguir con esto_

_Como lo dije una vez yo no soy como ustedes_

_Y no veo futuro más que la venganza_

_Me despido por última vez_

_Esperando que seas feliz_

_O que algún día vuelvas a mi lado_

_Te amo, pero olvídalo_

_Por que este sentimiento no volverá a salir de mis labios_

_Ya que este es el final de todo_

_Adiós…_

_Se feliz, como yo no lo pude ser sin ti_

_Sasuke Uchiha_

Hinata no podia negar que las palabras reflejadas en aquel papel la sorprendian enormemente..y las lagrimas recorrienron sus mejillas sin pedir permiso para salir,pero ella las aparto de inmediato..es cosa del pasado,yo te ame pero ya no volvera a ser. Naruto habia sido un esposo ejemplar con ella durante el año que llevaban de casados..y no lo haria sufrir por un capricho. La mujer retomo su sonrisa y tomo sus cosas iria a visitar a Naruto esa noche su trabajo no seria cuidar la villa de la hoja sino seducir nuevamente a su mujer.Salio de la casa no sin antes guardar con precaucion la carta que se posaba frente a sus ojos. Era bellos recuerdos de un pasado que no volvera a ser verdad.

FIN!

y qe les parecio!espero qe les guste un besote para TODOS! bye bye! Arli.chan


End file.
